La persona a la que más amas
by Quela
Summary: Cientos de sentimientos para cientos de personas en este mundo en una vida, pero sólo se siente amor por una persona.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a tods!**_

_**Agradecer antes de nada las alertas y reviews de El Ascensor… una gran dosis de revitalizante para mi autoestima que es reconfortante también. Nunca como ahora he comprendido cuán estimulantes pueden ser vuestros comentarios, así que mil gracias de nuevo.**_

_**No sé si lo que viene a continuación es válido o no, si merece la pena o no seguir, si encontraré siquiera con qué continuar, pero aquí está. Si espero a escribir el Pulitzer para publicar, no lo haré nunca, así que tengo que seguir intentándolo!**_

_**Bones y sus personajes no son míos, son de Fox y sus guionistas, pero las situaciones que se producen a continuación sí han salido de mi cabeza. Hay un par de spoilers, pero si os gusta Bones tanto como a mí, ya sabréis de qué va la cosa, y si no, ahí está el misterio…**_

_"Tú puedes querer a un montón de gente en este mundo, pero sólo hay una persona a la que más amas._

_-¿Cómo sabes cuál es la persona que más amas cuando estás confundido por los mensajes químicos que viajan a través del sistema límbico?_

_-Sólo lo sabes._

_-¿Qué pasa si dejas escapar a esa persona?_

_-Esa persona no va a ninguna parte."_

Brennan no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Booth.

Después de tan lapidarias frases, la conversación había derivado hacia generalidades y no habían profundizado, porque ella no quería añadir un motivo más (al millón que ya tenía) en su deseo de no sentir más. De dejar de sentir. De volver a la verdad absoluta y no rendirse ante la intuición que amenazaba con colarse en su cabeza e invadir todos sus sentidos.

Jamás en su vida anterior le hubiera dado tantas vueltas a segundas interpretaciones, porque ni siquiera se las habría planteado. Entraba dentro de sus planteamientos buscar interpretaciones a los datos, pero no a los contextos en los que se ubicaban. Y siempre datos objetivos, nunca sentimientos. Porque Booth siempre veía los sentimientos desde un punto de vista subjetivo, y ella solo era capaz de ver reacciones químicas, puras y complicadas reacciones químicas.

Pero algo había cambiado. ¿Cuándo?, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo?, no tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta ni siquiera se podía contestar con una vaguedad porque era obvia.

Porque comenzó a ser otra persona desde el mismo momento en que le conoció. Aunque había querido evitarlo, aunque se había rebelado como nunca, pero había ocurrido. Sin él no sería quien era. Sería lo que era, porque sus conocimientos y trabajo se debían únicamente a su esfuerzo personal, pero no sería la misma persona. Cada día más completa, incluso sin él.

Pero seguía sin entender sus palabras. "¿Qué pasa si dejas escapar a esa persona?", había preguntado ella buscando un resquicio por donde acceder a los secretos sentimientos de Booth, a esos que no mostraba a nadie, estaba segura, ni siquiera a Hannah. "Esa persona no va a ninguna parte", había contestado él.

Ella le había dejado escapar, había desaprovechado la oportunidad que se le había presentado, que el destino le había puesto delante, sólo por miedo y cobardía. Y sin embargo, él había encontrado un camino, una vía para seguir hacia delante. Se llamaba Hannah, y era su guía, su faro, su destino. Así pues, no eran ciertas sus palabras.

Sí se puede ir a alguna parte aunque dejes escapar lo mejor que te ha pasado en muchos años, por no decir, en términos de verdad absoluta, en toda tu vida.

O eso o que Booth, en el fondo, creía que no estaba llegando a ningún lado con Hannah.

Pero eso era imposible, pensó Brennan con una sonrisa de escepticismo. Hannah y Booth, Booth y Hannah, ellos... bueno, eran la pareja perfecta. Se entendían a las mil maravillas, vivían juntos, se compenetraban, eran perfectamente compatibles a nivel sexual y recorrían juntos el camino.

No. Booth y Hannah no... bah, tonterías.

Quizá debía hacer menos caso a las hormonas revolucionadas de Angela y volver a su razonamiento empírico, ese que le había procurado grandes aciertos en el pasado.

Pero mientras daba vueltas a su cabeza y también a la copa de vino entre sus manos, no pudo poner freno a su imaginación. Y se dejó llevar por ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y saboreaba de nuevo un trago del líquido rojo oscuro con toques de madera y frutos silvestres.

Y deseó que Hannah no existiera. Y que el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde aquella noche en las escaleras y se hubiera detenido justo en aquel momento, en aquella frase: "Quiero darle a esto una oportunidad". Porque si ahora lo tuviera delante, con aquel ímpetu y aquella decisión, le diría: "Apostemos juntos. Ganaremos los dos". Y ahora no estaría bebiendo vino sola como si fuera casi una alcohólica, copa tras copa. Estarían juntos. El tocaría su cabello con dulzura mientras ella se apoyaba en sus rodillas, le ayudaría a superar ese dolor que se apoderaba de su cabeza cuando estaba estresada y después le haría el amor como nadie, pulsando todos los resortes necesarios para llevarla a donde ningún hombre la había llevado jamás y devolverla después a la Tierra llena de satisfacción y serenidad.

Su cerebro hizo que abriera los ojos ydejara las fantasías. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa noche, tiempo baldío e inútil que había pasado sin pena ni gloria por su vida. Bueno, sin gloria, porque pena había sentido mucho durante esos meses. Aunque todos, incluido Booth, supieran de sus sentimientos. Aunque nadie, ni siquiera Angela, descubriera jamás el alcance de los mismos.

Hannah existía. Era real. Era hermosa, rubia, encantadora. Maravillosa, en una palabra. No podía ser nunca su competidora porque Brennan ya no optaba al premio, así que no había tenido demasiados reparos en convertirla en su amiga. Gracias a ello, Booth, por ejemplo, tenía ese teléfono de baquelita que siempre había deseado y Brennan nunca había comprado por pereza, dejadez o vete tú a saber. Gracias a ello, Booth también estaba mucho más tranquilo. No tenía la sensación de haberla herido de muerte al volver de Afganistán y su relación de compañeros era tan fluida como antes.

Pero miles de veces había deseado que Hannah sólo fuera una pesadilla de una noche difícil. Ni siquiera una ecuación matemática irresoluble podría producir una aproximación sobre el número de veces que ese deseo había pasado por su cabeza y por su corazón.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba y dejaba la copa vacía en el fregadero. Su mente embotada por el alcohol no le permitía muchas más reflexiones por el momento. Quizá lo más recomendable sería acostarse lo antes posible para no llegar al Jeffersonian con resaca. Y lo peor de todo, con la resaca de una borrachera en solitario.

Cuando sonó su móvil y vio el número, supo enseguida que algo pasaba.

Era Hannah.

_Vosotras me diréis. Dependo de vuestro criterio para seguir o para dejarlo aquí. Nunca lo había pedido, pero decidme lo que sea mientras clickeais en el botón verde…_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias otra vez por vuestro apoyo! Comentarios y alertas que llegan a mi móvil cuando me levanto por las mañanas son lo que me alegran el día.**

**Espero que no me odieis en esta segunda parte, pero creo que es justo hablar de los sentimientos de todos los implicados en este desastre…**

Hannah metía su ropa en la maleta sin orden ni concierto. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo, aunque su mente práctica le dijo, en algún momento de su caos personal, que después le costaría una barbaridad plancharlo todo y dejarlo medianamente decente. Sobre todo porque al día siguiente tenía una importante reunión con el editor del periódico para exponerle su plan de trabajo con respecto a ese reportaje de investigación que, si su mente preclara no fallaba, le daría una oportunidad de oro para obtener renombre entre sus colegas. Aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer asistir a la reunión.

Esa era la sorpresa que le tenía reservada a Seeley. Pensaba decírselo después de la cena, porque ese reportaje permitiría que sus compañeros la vieran de otra forma y así abrirse otros caminos en el periodismo. Todos tenían un concepto de ella como de reportera guapa y arriesgada que lucía su tipo por las contiendas de medio mundo y que se moriría de asco cuando no tuviera que enfrentarse a las balas de los enemigos y sí a una página en blanco para la editorial del día siguiente. Aunque con un poco de suerte pronto cambiarían de opinión.

La sorpresa consistía en la promesa de que durante algunos meses no intentaría siquiera alejarse de Washington una distancia mayor que la aconsejada por su editor, con lo que su vida con Seeley gozaría de mayor estabilidad. El agente siempre estaba pensando, de hecho lo decía muchas veces, que Hannah echaba de menos el campo de batalla mucho más de lo que él echaba de menos los casinos, y que lo de ella era una adicción en toda regla semejante a la ludopatía, por lo que en cualquier momento tendría una recaída y le dejaría colgado y sin novia.

Aceptar este trabajo de investigación suponía para Hannah un paso adelante en su carrera como periodista, pero también un reto personal que no había querido asumir por nadie hasta ese momento: el de no moverse de un lugar bajo ningún concepto durante más de 100 días.

Pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas marcharse de Washington lo más lejos posible. Mientras abría y cerraba cajones tuvo un acceso de ira y su cabeza en lo único que pensaba era en pedir cualquier corresponsalía que estuviera al otro lado del mundo, lejos de la innegable influencia personal de Seeley Booth.

Porque si se quedaba en la misma ciudad, en el mismo país, y él no adquiría un compromiso serio con otra mujer, acabaría rogándole que se acostaran de nuevo. Como incluso lo había intentado cuando él le preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en marcharse de su vida. Porque sabía que no podría olvidarle de la noche a la mañana y que la huella del agente perduraría en su piel y en su corazón durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama, el lugar donde había sido tan feliz en todos los sentidos junto a él, intentando evitar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos mientras veía la fotografía de los dos Booth con el marco que ella le había puesto tras romperlo accidentalmente una mañana al levantarse. Se resistía a ver por última vez aquella estancia, ese lugar que había llegado a ser tan familiar para ella. Su interior se negaba a recoger sus cosas del baño, su camiseta de dormir bajo su almohada, sus blusas del armario.

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué había tenido que pedirle matrimonio? ¿Qué le había movido a dar ese gran paso sin darle siquiera una pista de sus intenciones? ¿Y el anillo? ¿Por qué había tenido que comprar un anillo tan grande y aparatoso? Por todos los santos, ¡si brillaba como si tuviera una luz en su interior!

Maldito Seeley. Maldito él y sus ideas estereotipadas de familia, valores y principios. Al principio adoraba toda esa dedicación a conceptos que ya no tenían significado para casi nadie, pero ahora odiaba que quisiera llevar sus ideas hasta sus últimas consecuencias tan pronto. Porque seguro que si hubiera esperado un poco más, habría conseguido una respuesta distinta. Pero ahora no. No estaba preparada para asumir tantos roles tan distintos de ella misma.

Y eso que siempre supo que entre las virtudes del caballero andante Booth no estaba precisamente la paciencia. Y cuando se había cansado de esperar, su objetivo fue asaltar el castillo y recuperar a la princesa. Pero ella le tiró directamente al foso. Y luego se tiró ella misma para evitar la tristeza de la pérdida. Bonito cuento para contarlo, aunque no para vivirlo.

Supuso que era una tontería demorar lo inevitable, así que terminó de recoger sus cosas y las dejó en la entrada exactamente de la misma manera que las había dejado cuando comenzó su convivencia con Seeley.

Pero antes de irse tenía que hacer una última cosa.

Cogió el teléfono de baquelita, y supuso que, al final, Seeley merecía un regalo mucho mejor que un simple aparato cargado de nostalgia. Le haría un regalo a través de otro regalo, aunque no pudo evitar que en realidad no había sido suya la idea del teléfono.

Fue Temperance la artífice de aquella pequeña sorpresa. Su compañera. La que le conocía tan bien y se preocupaba cada día por su bienestar. La que le dijo_: "Quiero que estés segura de lo que haces. Booth se entregará a ti por completo, y sería muy doloroso para él que tú no tomaras vuestra relación tan en serio como lo hace él"_. Y Hanna contestó_: "Lo estoy"_. Lo estaba. Y lo estaría siempre, porque aunque él nunca lo viera así, ella lo estaba haciendo porque realmente le quería. Y porque le quería, sabía que su último presente no sería tomado en cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después de su marcha.

Se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja.

Cogió el auricular y con dificultades marcó un número. Cuando la señal de llamada cesó y alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea, Hannah tomó aire para evitar un sollozo y dijo:

_-Temperance, soy Hannah. Perdona que te llame a estas horas, pero sólo quería decirte que me marcho..._

(Lo cierto es que esta vez tengo ya preparada la siguiente parte, pero no me importa decir que cualquier comentario será bien recibido )


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! Ya sé que al principio de todos los capítulos digo lo mismo, pero es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos, y yo agradezco infinitamente alertas, reviews y todo lo que me llega. Gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Los personajes son de Fox, las situaciones y reacciones de los personajes son mías. Aunque en este capítulo hay un diálogo que no es mío, sino que he hecho una traducción más o menos literal de la última escena del 6x13, así que si sois spoiler-free, no sigáis leyendo.**_

_**Que disfruteis.**_

Cuando Hannah llamó a Brennan no quería charlar. Le contó lo que había ocurrido entre Booth y ella y que estaba haciendo las maletas para marcharse de su casa. Brennan le deseó buena suerte (no se le ocurría otra cosa dado su escaso manejo en las relaciones interpersonales en estos casos en particular), y se dispuso a buscar al agente por sus lugares habituales de paso.

El hombre que encontró acodado en la barra de Founding Fathers le resultó prácticamente irreconocible: los hombros hundidos, la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida en el vaso de bourbon que George, el camarero de la noche, llenaba cada poco con signos de absoluta incomprensión. Al igual que Brennan, nunca había visto a su cliente y casi amigo en semejantes condiciones.

Booth no estaba borracho todavía, pero no tardaría en estarlo.

Cuando él comenzó a hablar, con la voz llena de resentimiento, de frustración, supo enseguida cuál era su tarea aquella noche: intentar que él no se sintiera solo, y que no acabara la noche borracho a las puertas del bar hablando con una farola.

_-Hannah me ha llamado –dijo ella._

_-Yo... de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale? Yo sólo... Hemos terminado. Hemos... terminado. _

_-¿Y ahora qué?_

_-¿Que ahora qué? Te gustan las pruebas, Huesos, y aquí las tienes. La prueba es que algo va mal. Me enamoro de una mujer, tengo un hijo, ella no quiere casarse conmigo. Y entonces la siguiente mujer, ella..._

_-Yo._

_-Sí, y ahora me pregunto ¿qué pasa con las mujeres que no quieren lo que les ofrezco?_

_-Booth..._

_-No, sólo... sabes, sólo bebamos. Estoy realmente mal, realmente harto de todas vosotras, muy harto, así que ¿quieres saber cómo funciona esto? Tú y yo somos compañeros, eso es lo que somos. Somos compañeros y me encanta, creo que es muy grande, somos buena gente que coge a la gente mala, y discutimos, y vamos y venimos. Somos compañeros y a veces después de resolver un caso venimos aquí y lo celebramos. Eso es lo que hacemos, celebrarlo. Así que tal como yo lo veo, eso es que pasará ahora. ¿Te parece bien? Estupendo, porque ¿sabes qué?, si te parece bien, te quedas y bebes conmigo, a lo mejor charlamos de algo, y si no, te puedes marchar. Ahí está la puerta y mañana te encontraré un nuevo compañero del FBI._

_-¿Esas son mis únicas opciones?_

_-Sí, esas son tus únicas opciones._

_-Entonces beberé un trago. _

Aceptó las opciones, hizo su elección, y durante la siguiente hora que pasaron juntos no dijeron una sola palabra. Solo bebieron tal y como él había exigido. No hubo ni siquiera intento de charla intrascendente, porque Booth no despegaba los labios ni para pedir al camarero que llenara su vaso otra vez. Un simple gesto le valía para tal menester, así que el silencio se había establecido tácitamente entre ellos.

El ademán repetitivo "hago un gesto-George llena mi vaso-lo apuro de un trago-miro al vacío-miro mis manos-cierro los ojos-hago un gesto" se repitió muchas veces hasta que Brennan decidió que era hora de terminar. En uno de esos "cierro los ojos", cogió a Booth por un brazo y lo sacó del bar.

_-¿Qué haces?_ -preguntó él con la voz estropajosa mientras intentaba poner un pie delante del otro sin caerse.

_-Nos vamos_ -contestó Brennan al tiempo que levantaba una mano para parar un taxi.

Metió como pudo a Booth en el vehículo y aguantó estoicamente el peso de la cabeza del agente en su hombro mientras llegaban a su destino. Tras pagar al taxista y bajar a Booth del coche, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y, como pudo, le subió a su apartamento.

Sabía dónde guardaba la llave. Siempre lo había sabido. Desde aquella vez en la que, tras fingir su propio funeral, le pilló en la bañera leyendo un comic, fumando un puro y bebiendo cerveza a través de un casco sumamente ridículo para su gusto. Y aunque habían pasado años (sí, años, qué extraño podía ser el tiempo cuando no quería que nadie le pillara, corría tan veloz que parecía no haber pasado...), seguía manteniendo la llave bajo la misma roca falsa en la misma posición frente a su puerta de entrada, así que sólo tuvo que apoyarle equilibradamente en la pared para que no cayera mientras abría la puerta.

Booth todavía mostraba un poco de cooperación y conciencia, así que reconoció dónde estaba.

_-¿Estamos en mi casa? ¿Se ha ido ya Hannah? No quiero verla..._

_-No hay nadie, Booth_ -contestó Brennan mientras cerraba la puerta y le ayudaba a dirigirse al dormitorio. Pero en cuanto entraron y ella hizo amago de tumbarle en la cama, él se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el colchón.

_-No pienso dormir aquí_ -dijo de repente con una lucidez extraordinaria a pesar de su nivel de alcohol en sangre_-. Dormiré en el sofá._

_-Como quieras._

Así que Brennan le siguió hacia la sala de estar, y cuando él se tumbó y tapó su rostro con su brazo, ella le echó sobre su cuerpo una manta que quitó de los pies de la cama. Cuando apagó la luz y se disponía a darse la vuelta para marcharse, la voz de él surgió de la oscuridad.

_-Gracias._

Brennan pensó que era una pena que no hubiera luz en la estancia y que él tuviera los ojos tapados, porque así no podía ver todo lo que sus ojos querían decirle, todo lo que su cuerpo expresaba. Que no lo hacía por agradecimiento, qué demonios. Que lo hacía por él. Sólo por él.

_-De nada. Aunque esto no entraba dentro de las opciones…_ -dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la salida.

_-Puede que estuviera mintiendo un poco_ –Brennan oyó su voz por debajo de sus brazos, lejana pero clara, vacía pero airada.

Ella medio sonrió dándole la espalda. Por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que Booth seguía allí. Debajo de toda aquella desesperación y dolor seguía estando la persona que conocía tan bien, a la que admiraba y amaba. Las evidencias decían lo contrario, pero la intuición asomó desde el fondo de su cerebro y le dijo: está ahí, ten paciencia y espera.

Cuando hubiera superado todo tendrían tiempo para hablar. Sin establecer límites u opciones cerradas.

_-Ojalá me hayas mentido durante meses… _-dijo ella en voz apenas audible mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando el silencio se estableció de nuevo en el apartamento, Booth retiró su brazo de sus ojos, todavía cerrados, y dijo:

_-Ojalá supiera lo que realmente he estado haciendo durante estos meses…_

_**¿Os ha gustado?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**/¡Hola de nuevo! Como ya es habitual, agradecer todos los comentarios y alertas que he recibido. He tardado un poco con esta parte del fic, pero aquí está. Espero que no decepcione y que como siempre me digáis lo que se os ocurra, que es lo que alimenta realmente la inspiración /**

A Booth se le ocurrían dos cosas cuando pensaba en Huesos. Dos de entre las millones de cosas que le torturaban hasta el infinito por mucho que intentara negárselo a sí mismo.

La primera era recordar a Hannah. Parecía una contradicción, pero cada vez que veía a Brennan recordaba cuánto había querido a Hannah y por qué lo había hecho, cómo se había enamorado de ella y cómo conseguiría superar lo que había pasado. Intentaba olvidarla por todos los medios, con todos sus recursos, pero sólo pensar en lo grande que había sido el lugar que había ocupado en su vida le hacía desistir de tapar un agujero tan oscuro. Sabía que conseguiría superarlo, lo sabía. Había sido una gran decepción, pero también había sido en gran parte culpa suya. No conocía a Hannah tan bien como había pensado y se había precipitado en provocar una situación que para él era tan obvia y natural como el matrimonio. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que con Hannah no existían las obviedades.

La segunda era la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de Brennan. Quería volver a ella, a lo de antes, a lo de siempre. Porque ahora estaba mucho más cerca de lo que siempre había querido y esperado de ella. Porque también ese era su camino natural, y él lo sabía, solo que no había tenido la paciencia suficiente para esperar y se había tirado de cabeza a los brazos de Hannah buscando lo que se le negaba. Aunque también era consciente de que nunca podría regresar al pasado, pero tampoco le importaba comenzar algo nuevo con Brennan.

Paciencia. Mira que se lo decía Gordon Gordon y no le había hecho caso: "Esperanza y paciencia". ¿Y qué había hecho? Perder ambas cosas en el camino. Así que ahora se proponía marcar otro tempo en su relación con ella. Lo que tuviera que ser surgiría naturalmente. No lo provocaría porque sabía que no serviría de nada. Y esperaría, esta vez esperaría pacientemente a que llegara el momento adecuado.

Brennan estaba en la plataforma con Cam y Hodgins cuando su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de su bata. Se quitó uno de los guantes y descolgó.

_-Brennan._

_-Hola Huesos, soy yo -dijo Booth al otro lado de la línea._

_-Hola Booth, ¿has recibido lo que te acabo de enviar?_

_-Sí, pero..._

_-Supongo que tendrás suficiente para pedir una orden y registrar palmo a palmo el campo de golf, pero a lo largo del día podré decirte algo más. Hodgins está en ello._

_-Vale, pero quería comentarte otra cosa._

_-Tú dirás._

_-¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche?_

Booth casi podía adivinar la expresión de su cara sin verla.

_-Espera un momento. ¿Cenar? ¿Para qué vamos a cenar?_

_-Bueno, considéralo una cita._

_-¿Una cita? -_Brennan se apartó de la mesa donde estaban los restos y mantuvo el auricular entre la cabeza y el hombro para quitarse el otro guante- _Nunca hemos tenido una cita. Bueno, una vez sí la tuvimos..._

Casi sonrió al recordar el tequila, la corbata, la lluvia, el beso... aquel increíble beso que casi podía sentir de nuevo si cerraba los ojos...

_-Hemos quedado millones de veces, Huesos -dijo ajeno a la referencia de Brennan-, y por eso quería que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita real._

_-De todos modos no lo entiendo, pero sabes que prácticamente no me muevo del laboratorio hasta que no resolvemos los casos..._

_-Pues entonces quedamos el día que cerremos el caso para cenar._

_-Es que no sé cuánto tardaremos..._ -Brennan todavía mostraba signos de extrañeza en su voz-,_ y quizá ese día tú tengas algún plan..._

_-Ya lo tengo. Ese día para cenar. Te avisaré de dónde y a qué hora. ¿Qué me dices?_

El agente podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía. Y esta vez se lo había propuesto en serio, pensó Brennan. No valía la pena contradecirle, aunque ¿una cita, un encuentro real y acordado, después de tantos años? Muy bien, no le iba a quitar ese gusto después de todo lo que le había pasado. A lo mejor les venía bien a los dos...

_-De acuerdo. Pero ahora tengo trabajo._

_-Procura cerrar pronto el caso. Es importante. _

_-Lo tendré en cuenta -contestó Brennan colgando._

Sí que debía ser importante. Al menos para él. Guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia su equipo.

_-Todos a trabajar. Quiero acabar pronto con esto._

_-¿Una cita? _-preguntó Hodgins dejando por un instante de examinar los restos- Lo siento, no he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación...

_-Creo que sí _-dijo con genuina duda.

_-¿Con el agente Booth?_ -preguntó Clark que subía en ese momento hacia la plataforma. Cuando ella asintió, él levantó el puño hacia el cielo y sonrió ampliamente _-¡Bien! Ya era hora de que ustedes tuvieran una auténtica y verdadera cita._

_-No se emocione, señor Addison_ -contestó ella con seriedad-,_ no es para tanto. Prefiero que todas sus energías las concentre en este caso, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Entendido, doctora Brennan, todo sea por su cita..._

Ella prefirió no contestar y centrarse en examinar los huesos. Aunque en su interior una sensación que reconoció como placer surgió del fondo de su cerebro al recordar siquiera el término.

Cita...

Era un hombre de palabra, así que en cuando el novio de la víctima confesó que la había matado en el campo de golf y detalló cómo la había llevado a otro sitio para que no relacionaran el crimen con él, Booth salió de la sala de interrogatorios y puso un mensaje de texto a Brennan: "Il Cavaliere Errante, 20:30 p.m. En la puerta".

A Brennan se le ocurrieron dos cosas cuando leyó el mensaje de Booth mientras rellenaba los últimos informes en su despacho. Bueno, tres.

La primera, el nombre del restaurante.

_Il Cavaliere Errante,_ el caballero andante... No podía menos que sonreír ante aquella pequeña burla a sí mismo por parte del propio Booth. Siempre le había dicho que la sobreprotegía en exceso, y Angela decía que su brillante armadura se veía a kilómetros de distancia cuando estaban juntos. Y él sabía que le gustaba mucho la buena comida italiana.

La segunda fue qué debía ponerse.

Parecía una estupidez que alguien como ella, tan absolutamente ajena a las normas y los usos sociales, se preocupara por algo tan banal como el vestuario. Pero también se había dado cuenta últimamente de cómo la miraba Booth. En ocasiones se fijaba en el escote de su bata de laboratorio si es que no la había abotonado por completo, y otras le había pillado mirando hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, imaginaba que a sus piernas, cuando llevaba falda. No había querido darle mayor importancia, pero sabía también que Booth admiraba la belleza femenina, y por eso le causaba una gran desazón acertar en su indumentaria para la cita. La parte más racional le decía que simplemente tenía que ir un poco más elegante de no normal pero sin entrar en estridencias, pero esa pequeña parte que cada día amenazaba con hacerse más y más hueco en su cerebro le gritaba que debía ponerse algo que disparara la imaginación del agente y le volviera loco.

La tercera, y más peliaguda de todas, era por qué una cita y por qué ahora.

Secretamente esperaba que fuera el primer paso que Booth tomara en su dirección. Brennan nunca hubiera creído tener tanta paciencia para soportar la espera, la larga espera que, en algún momento, culminaría en él. Desde el momento en que había tomado conciencia del error cometido, se había propuesto dejar que las cosas fueran por el cauce natural y no el impuesto por las circunstancias, aunque reconocía que explotar en el coche de Booth no había sido una decisión consciente ni meditada lo suficiente. Todo ello lo convirtió en un acto equivocado que había hecho retroceder algunos pasos su relación. Pero no había desistido.

Se había dado cuenta que su vida consistía en períodos que se alternaban. Partes de su existencia donde todo transcurría con placidez y aparente calma con otras en donde la vorágine tomaba las riendas y todo se daba la vuelta. Claroscuros vitales donde no había intermedios. Quería que esta fuera una de las etapas por las que dejarse llevar, tomar lo que se le ofreciera sin forzar el destino, y definitivamente esperar, sólo esperar, que Booth provocara por sí mismo un torbellino en su vida, ese que la dejara sin respiración y sin conciencia, con tan sólo la sensación de amar y ser amada. Porque sabía que tenía que llegar, aunque no sabía cuándo. Y ya casi ni le importaba, porque simplemente tenía la seguridad de que llegaría.

Así que en un instante echó a un lado todo lo que se le había ocurrido y se dispuso a tener una cita.

Su primera cita.

_**/ Hasta pronto, y hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios.../**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estamos, con una cita… ¡por fin! Me ha costado lo mío, pero esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, y que disfrutéis tanto como ellos…**_

Booth se sentía nervioso en la puerta del restaurante.

No quería, pero se sentía inseguro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, inseguro. No sabía qué iba a pasar, ni cómo iba a terminar la noche. Realmente, no lo sabía.

Quedar con Temperance Brennan, tener una auténtica cita con ella, era lo que le había salido del alma y del corazón aquella tarde en el laboratorio. No sabía qué sentir ni cómo, así que se le había ocurrido que lo mejor era empezar de cero. Como si la acabara de conocer, pero después de muchos años. Como si fuera una cita a ciegas, aunque conocía cada centímetro de su rostro y de su alma perfectamente.

Estaba consiguiendo apartar a Hannah al fondo de su mente, de su corazón y de su alma. Estaba logrando meter todos sus recuerdos en una caja, y cuando lo consiguiera metería la caja en el trastero de su vida. Pasaría por fin página, podría comenzar de nuevo. Porque, además, pensaba que si lograba recuperar fuerzas, éstas le darían una oportunidad con Brennan. En algún momento. En algún lugar. No sabía cuándo. Pero ella debía saber que estaba en camino de hacerlo. Y él debía averiguar si todavía ella quería intentarlo.

Brennan parecía haberlo superado, parecía haber pasado su propia página, parecía vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella era mucho más fuerte que él. Gracias a su valentía le había demostrado que era ella la que esperaría por él pasase lo que pasase, y también le había hecho ver que él fue un cobarde que no supo aguantar la soledad.

Así que cuando la vio aparecer, tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora por miedo a que ella descubriera el temblor que las agitaba. Y rezaba porque no mirara a su pecho y notara el acelerado latido de su corazón por encima de su camisa.

Estaba preciosa. Simplemente preciosa.

Por mucho que lo intentara, la gabardina no podía tapar la belleza que adivinaba debajo, ni podía cubrir sus piernas, perfectas sobre unos tacones de vértigo, y por mucho que ella intentara ceñir su cinturón, no podía frenar la imaginación desatada de Booth de ninguna manera posible.

No quería mirar a Brennan así, no de aquella manera. Creía conocerla perfectamente, pero cada brillo nuevo en sus ojos, cada claroscuro de su piel, cada movimiento de sus manos le hacían pensar que quedaba todavía mucho camino por recorrer, y en ocasiones ansiaba que llegara ese momento, aunque en otras se moría de vergüenza sólo reconocerlo. Y el vestido que llevaba en esa ocasión, azul intenso como sus ojos, con brillos que cambiaban a su paso... tenía que echar mano de toda la contención que podía aguantar para resistir. En ese sentido, se le presentaba una noche muy difícil... ¿o no?

Porque aún no sabía cómo iba a terminar la noche...ni siquiera cómo quería que terminara.

-_Siento llegar tarde_ -dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, como con temor_-, al final el papeleo amenazaba con invadir mi mesa y tuve que adelantar un poco más..._

_-No importa, de verdad. La gente que importa se hace esperar siempre. No tienes más que ver a los grandes mandatarios en sus visitas oficiales..._

_-Es verdad que soy una persona muy importante dentro de mi campo, pero en esta ocasión no estoy realizando ninguna visita oficial, es sólo una cita._

_-No es solo una cita, ¿vale? Es nuestra primera cita real. _

_-De acuerdo_ -Brennan sonrió_-. La primera._

_-Permíteme_ -Booth le abrió la puerta del restaurante para que entrara.

El sitio era un lugar muy acogedor, con mesas de madera, manteles de cuadros y velas por todas partes, velas de color rojo que daban una luz cálida al lugar. El lugar era como muy familiar, sin camareros estirados ni jefes de sala vigilando constantemente. El ir y venir de los empleados sugería que el servicio funcionaba bien, y cuando se sentaron y pidieron, Booth ayudó a Brennan a quitarse la gabardina.

Sintió que todas sus expectativas se cumplían. ¿Por qué le parecía ver a Brennan de otra manera? ¿Sólo porque vestía de manera distinta a como estaba acostumbrado a verla? Debió incluso decirlo con la expresión de su rostro, porque ella dijo:

_-¿Ocurre algo, Booth? Te comportas de una forma un tanto... extraña._

_-Es sólo que... estás muy guapa esta noche, Huesos._

_-Soy muy consciente de mi atractivo físico_ -dijo ella sonriendo_-, aunque debo reconocer que tú también estás muy... atractivo._

_-¿Un halago por tu parte? Eso no es muy racional que digamos. Entraría más en las capacidades voluntarias del ser humano..._

Brennan mostró un evidente asombro.

_-¿Tú hablando de capacidades voluntarias? No me lo digas: has vuelto a ver los documentales junto a Parker..._

_-No te rías de mí_ -aunque él también sonrió mientras se sentaba_-. Aunque la verdad es que pasar tanto tiempo junto a ti y tus internos hace que a veces no me reconozca en algunos sentidos..._

_-No me río, por supuesto que no _-ella apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano escuchando atentamente-. _Nunca podría reírme de ti. Me limitaba a constatar un hecho irrefutable: tú también estás muy guapo._

_-Gracias otra vez, Huesos. Veamos ahora qué podemos cenar. _

Booth mostraba siempre un rostro rudo y despreocupado ante los demás, pero era una persona curiosa e inquieta, y esa curiosidad se había acrecentado desde que tenía a Parker, porque él le obligaba a saber más y más para satisfacer su ansia de conocimientos. Y cuando se juntaban Parker y Brennan era cuando más disfrutaba. Ella y su hijo, mano a mano, curiosidad y conocimiento, infancia y madurez. Y él en el centro, escuchando y aprendiendo.

Y mientras cenaban los espaghetti más deliciosos, lamían con deleite la salsa de tomate de sus tenedores y hacían montones con el queso rallado, comenzaron a hablar sobre comida italiana, las visitas de Brennan a Pompeya y hasta de los viajes de Marco Polo. Y mientras, también, cayeron un par de botellas de vino, y con ellas los reparos y las dudas. Con el postre ya estaban más que dispuestos a culminar su primer encuentro real.

Brennan degustaba una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, y cuando Booth había terminado su más que generoso trozo de tarta de manzana, él cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y la miró con intensidad.

_-¿Qué te ha parecido la cena?_

_-Confieso que si mi primera cita con un hombre hubiera sido así, habría tirado por la borda toda mi racionalidad y todavía estaría entre sus brazos. Pero lamentablemente no fue así. _

_-¿Tan mala fue la experiencia?_

_-Sí _-ella sonrió a medias con un deje de tristeza_-. En el instituto ni siquiera tuve pareja para el baile de graduación, y en la universidad no era famosa por mi popularidad, sino por la magnífica clasificación de mis apuntes y libros. Así que cuando uno de mis compañeros me pidió salir me hizo muchísima ilusión. Lástima que él sólo lo hiciera por ganar una apuesta. En cuanto demostró a sus amigos que había salido conmigo, me dejó tirada en aquel bar con una cerveza en la mano. Y esa fue mi primera cita. Me alegro que esta no haya sido como aquella._

_-A veces las primeras experiencias de verdad tardan un poco en llegar, pero siempre llegan. _

_-Y ahora que me he mostrado sincera contigo contándote algo muy, muy personal, te toca a ti decirme por qué me has invitado esta noche._

Booth mareaba la cucharilla dentro de su diminuta taza de café expresso.

_-Me has enseñado a ser claro, Huesos, a no dar rodeos cuando quiero decir algo..._

_-Pero no está en tu naturaleza hacerlo. Sabes que hay un deje de cobardía en tu personalidad que te impide afrontar todo a la primera y necesitas varios intentos._

_-Esta vez quiero tomar el camino recto sin tomar una sola curva. Verás, creo que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, de nuestras mutuas confesiones sin éxito, de mi relación con Hannah y tus fallidos intentos de encontrar alguien del otro sexo..._

_-No han sido fallidos porque no ha habido intentos...al menos no reales_ -puntalizó Brennan.

_-Me da igual, el caso es que aquí estamos los dos solos, con un montón de experiencias conjuntas y en solitario, lo que me lleva a preguntarme si en algún momento, en algún lugar de la línea temporal de nuestras vidas, tú y yo..._

_-¿Estaremos juntos?_ -Brennan se mordió el labio sintiendo que su lengua había ido más rápido que su cerebro-. _Lo siento, quizá me he precipitado..._

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-No, no lo has hecho. Tú, como siempre, directa al grano._

_-Ya te lo dije... ¿Juntos?_ -ella se mostró pensativa décimas de segundo_-. No tendría ningún inconveniente, pero francamente, creo que aún tienes que superar lo de Hannah... No sé si has hablado con alguien de ello, pero creo que deberías hacerlo para apartar todos esos pensamientos negativos que te rondan por la cabeza._

_-Yo también lo creo_ -contestó Booth pensativo_-. La verdad es que no puedo pensar en nadie más sin que ella venga a mi pensamiento, pero contigo... bueno, creo que tú..._

_-¿Piensas en mí?_ -preguntó Brennan con un hilo de voz.

-_Mucho... muchas veces, quiero decir_ _-"a todas horas_", pensó sin atreverse a decirlo-. _Pero no puedo evitarlo, Huesos... es que también..._

_-Hannah_ -terminó ella por él, diciendo lo que él temía siquiera decir.

-_Sí _-Booth no se atrevía ni a mirarla-. _Es como si tuviera que cerrar esa puerta para poder mirar hacia otro lado. _

_-Creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo _-Ella le miró directamente a los ojos con mucho dolor, mucho más del que quería transmitir, aunque no podía evitarlo-, _yo también quiero pasar página, cerrar el capítulo anterior y comenzar el siguiente. No quiero mirar atrás y arrepentirme de lo que no hice o de lo que hice mal. Quiero comenzar de nuevo. Quiero empezar desde abajo. Y para hacerlo creo que tendré que cambiar algunas cosas._

Ella estiró sus piernas por debajo de la mesa y, sin querer, rozó las piernas de Booth. El pegó un salto, como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido todo el cuerpo de abajo a arriba, y la miró fijamente.

Alargó una de sus manos quitando imaginarias arrugas del mantel.

_-Entonces, ¿crees que nosotros, que podemos...?_

Brennan mojó sus labios con su lengua, lo que hizo que Booth cerrara los ojos por un momento deseando ser aquella miga que ella retiró en tan sensual gesto, y también intentó quitar imaginarios cristales de azúcar muy cerca de la mano de Booth.

_-No me cabe la menor duda de que somos absolutamente compatibles en materia... sexual_ -dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

El se echó a reír.

_-No cambies nunca, Huesos. Cuando te muestras tan directa resultas tan..._

_-¿Atrayente?_ -terminó ella por él.

_-Bueno, no sólo atrayente. Se me ocurren muchos calificativos para tu actitud en estos momentos..._

_-Supongo que no habría ningún problema por parte de ninguno de nosotros si esta cita acabara con un encuentro sexual..._

_-¡Dios mío, Huesos! ¿Era eso lo que esperabas de aquel chaval en la universidad? _-dijo con evidente sorna.

_-Más o menos_ -contestó ella con seriedad-. _Lo que digo es que soy consciente de que este no es nuestro momento. No estamos capacitados para ser una pareja ahora mismo. No somos lo suficientemente compatibles a nivel afectivo, pero en el plano físico creo que encajaríamos perfectamente..._

_-Para, Huesos_ -dijo Booth cuando sus dedos ya casi se tocaban por encima del mantel.

Y justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono del agente.

El miró la pantalla. Reconoció al instante el número.

_-Es de mi oficina_-le dijo a Brennan antes de contestar- _Booth._

Brennan no dejó de mirarle mientras hablaba, y además aprovechó para tocar con su zapato la pernera del pantalón de Booth, lo que hizo que éste abriera los ojos como platos.

_-Sí_ -dijo él a su interlocutor_-, de acuerdo, ahora mismo voy para allá._

Cuando acabó la llamada notó que sudaba copiosamente. Los pocos gestos de Brennan habían aumentado sus niveles de testosterona peligrosamente, y amenazaban con estallar. Pero había aprendido durante años a controlar todos sus impulsos con respecto a ella, y estos tendrían que esperar todavía un poco más.

_-Debo irme_ -le dijo antes de apartar la silla y levantarse-. _Han encontrado un cadáver en las inmediaciones del Lago Anna, aunque tampoco me han podido decir mucho. Tengo que ir para allá._

_-Voy contigo _-dijo Brennan_-. A mí también me llamarán._

_-Ya lo habrían hecho si fueran restos. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_

_-No _-contestó Brennan-. _No pierdas más tiempo. Ya me iré por mi cuenta._

_-Siento que nuestra primera cita haya terminado así..._ -Booth por fin tocó sus dedos con sus manos.

_-No te preocupes_ -ella sonrió consciente totalmente del contacto_-. No es la mejor manera de culminar este encuentro, pero al menos tú me has invitado a cenar._

Booth acercó su rostro y la miró con intensidad.

_-No hemos terminado de hablar, lo sabes ¿verdad?_ -ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Si en ese momento la hubieran pinchado, no habría salido una gota de sangre por físicamente imposible que eso resultara -_Retomaremos esta conversación en un momento más adecuado. Lo haremos, te lo prometo._

Y luego salió del restaurante mientras Brennan le seguía con la mirada.

Ella sintió que, de alguna forma, le había mentido al decirle que como pareja todavía les quedaba mucho por delante. Porque realmente se sentía preparada para sufrir por amor, para dejarse herir por amor, para dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero precisamente mentir era precisamente el último escollo que le quedaba por superar en su camino hacia Booth. Porque cuando fuera capaz de admitir ante él todo lo que sentía, entonces sería cuando su fuerza soportaría todo lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Entonces estaría preparada para amar y ser amada.

Y deseaba que fuera pronto. Muy pronto.

_**¿Ha respondido a vuestras expectativas? Ojalá sí…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic. Se me había atascado y sabía continuar pero no cómo hacerlo. Aquí está el resultado, y espero que esté a la altura de las circunstancias… Aviso: no es otra cita ni una conversación…antes de volver a dar un paso tienen que tener las cosas claras…**_

_Booth_

El pensaba en aquel momento como si fuera un corredor de fondo que llega a la línea de meta tras una larga, larguísima carrera. La suya había durado años, e incluso, si utilizaba de nuevo un símil deportivo, podría decir que había sido un triatlón: se había colgado de tres mujeres, tres personas totalmente distintas en una larga carrera de fondo con tres pruebas distintas. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, el esfuerzo siempre se premia, y lo que había pasado con todas ellas tenía que acabar en la meta con un premio más que merecido.

Temperance. Temperance Brennan. Huesos.

Aunque uno reflexione como un loco durante horas y horas no podrá dar con la solución de un problema. Aunque uno lo mire por todos los ángulos posibles y le dé las vueltas que le dé, la solución o está o no está, y generalmente está dentro de uno mismo.

De repente Booth se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar más. De que había llegado su límite. De que ya no estaba enfadado con ella ni consigo mismo. Era como si por fin viera la meta y la tuviera al alcance de los dedos, como si faltaran sólo metros para tocar la sedosa cinta...

Tenía que hablar sobre ello. Contarlo. Y cuando Sweets apareció en la puerta de su despacho quiso creer que era sólo la casualidad la que había unido al psicólogo con sus propios pensamientos

_-Me han llamado del Jeffersonian, ¿sabes algo de ello?_ -preguntó Sweets

_-Supongo que tendrá relación con el caso que Brennan se trae entre manos. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ -dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirándole fijamente

_-Por supuesto_ -contestó un tanto sorprendido, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Booth le había "hecho una pregunta".

_-¿Crees que lo conseguiré?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Olvidar a Hannah._

Sweets le miró triunfante.

_-Pensaba que no querías hablar de ella._

_-Pues ahora sí quiero_ -respondió abruptamente_-. ¿Lo conseguiré?_

-_Bueno_ -Sweets adoptó pose de psicólogo profesional, aunque rápidamente decidió abandonarla puesto que no impresionaría en absoluto al agente_-, una persona como tú, con una gran objetividad en su trabajo y a la vez fuertes sentimientos personales, se enfrenta diariamente a una contradicción interna, y creo que en este caso sería aceptable que tu parte subjetiva dominara a la objetiva durante un tiempo. Pero también creo que puedes conseguir que eso pase a un segundo plano, y acabarás centrándote en lo que realmente es importante en tu vida._

_-¿Parker? ¿Mi trabajo?_

_-También. Pero no. Brennan. ¿Vas a pegarme?_ -dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y a la defensiva.

_-Acabaríamos llegando a ella de una forma u otra, así que no, no voy a pegarte. Pero sólo de momento, ¿vale? _

_-Menos mal_ -Sweets se relajó de nuevo en su silla_-. No puedo superarte físicamente._

_-Ni de ningún otro modo, chaval._

_-Sin embargo, sé muchas cosas de ti mismo que te niegas a aceptar..._

_-¿Cómo?_

De nuevo aquella sonrisa suficiente... Sweets podía ser repelente muchas veces... ¿O sentía eso porque le conocía muy bien.

_-Por ejemplo, te dije hace mucho tiempo que debías ser tú quien apostara en tu relación con la doctora Brennan aún cuando tú ni lo habías contemplado. ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Claro_ -já, el chaval no era tan listo como parecía_-, y también recuerdo cómo salió aquella vez. Lo que no consigo recordar por qué me he planteado hablar contigo en esta ocasión. ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre?_

_-Pero ahora las circunstancias no son las mismas. Ambos habéis pasado por procesos de cambio muy radicales, que os han llevado bastante tiempo y que están consolidando vuestra propia personalidad y relación. Créeme si te digo que ahora el resultado sería totalmente distinto de aquel._

_-Eso espero. Porque creo que volveré a intentarlo cuando consiga olvidar a Hannah._

_-¿Y por qué olvidarla?_

_-¿Estás de guasa? _-Booth le miró sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo_-. No puedo decirle a Huesos lo que siento mientras que el lastre de Hannah me pese tanto._

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que olvidar a alguien que te ha marcado tanto es imposible. Lo único que puedes hacer es despedirte de ella y de vuestra relación. Su recuerdo acabará ocupando un lugar en tu pasado y punto. El resto será futuro._

_-Cuando empecé con Hannah estaba convencido de que todo iba a ser perfecto, que saldría bien _-Booth le daba vueltas a un lápiz entre los dedos mientras lo miraba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo_- Ahora no puedo empezar de nuevo con la incertidumbre de cómo va a salir. No sabría cómo afrontarlo si saliera mal. _

_-Eres fuerte y no te dan miedo los retos. Plantéate esto como el mayor reto de tu vida, y convéncete de que vas a ganar. No es malo tener miedo, pero ahora no tienes ninguna razón para tener miedo._

_-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?_

_-Porque ella es la doctora Brennan. Y tú eres el agente Booth. Claro como el agua..._ -Sweets sonrió de oreja a oreja con total seguridad en lo que estaba diciendo.

Si Sweets confiaba tanto en que todo saldría bien, ¿por qué no podía él hacer lo mismo?

Aunque una cosa le había quedado clara cuando el psicólogo abandonó su despacho. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que Hannah se iría sola, no haría falta echarla de sus pensamientos. No puedes olvidar a alguien solo con proponértelo. En un minuto, en unas horas, en una vida. Su huella queda ahí, y simplemente se difuminará cuando llegue el momento. No puedes obligar a tu mente y a tu corazón a correr un velo, a poner un negro sobre alguien.

Sólo era cuestión de no seguir su estela nunca más. Y cambiar de recorrido en la carrera.

_Brennan_

No podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado desde su vuelta de Moluku. Ni tampoco lo que había ocurrido antes. No podía olvidar nada absolutamente, ni quería hacerlo.

Era curioso, pensó entrecerrando un momento los ojos, porque en circunstancias normales su cerebro habría procesado todos aquellos recuerdos que no le aportaban nada y los habría archivado en su particular papelera. Hasta entonces no había dejado que nada perturbador se introdujera en su vida, y sin embargo... sin embargo todo había cambiado. Porque se sentía como cualquier persona con una inteligencia medianamente normal. Podía recrearse en los buenos momentos durante horas, deleitarse con ellos, y al mismo tiempo podía recordar todos y cada uno de los instantes en los que había sufrido, para meterse de lleno en la tristeza o la desesperación.

Como cualquier persona. Como todo el mundo.

Por fin creía que podría soportar cualquier cosa al igual que las personas que le rodeaban. No las del laboratorio, por supuesto, porque eran personas extraordinarias que trabajaban allí porque estaban por encima de la media, pero sí las que encontraba cuando salía a correr o tomaba una copa en Founding Fathers. Igual que ellas.

Y la debilidad, la aparente fragilidad que conllevaba el sentirlo todo y vivirlo todo y que todo le hiciera mella fue lo que le acabó de fortalecer.

Pero todavía tenía que atar un par de cabos. Así que cuando pasó por la puerta del despacho de Angela y vio a la artista sentada en su sofá y con los pies en alto se tiró de cabeza a su propio mar de dudas

_-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Angela?_ -dijo sin entrar del todo.

_-Claro, cielo. Pasa y siéntate mientras devoro mi ración diaria de grasas saturadas._

Angela cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá de su despacho y se llevó a la boca un montón de galletitas saladas.

_-Dispara._

_-Salí con Booth anoche._

_-¿Ocurrió algo especial?_ -Angela no se mostró excesivamente curiosa_-. Vosotros salís muy a menudo, mucho más de lo que lo hacemos Hodgins y yo, por cierto..._

_-Era una cita._

_-¡Hey, haber empezado por ahí!_ -la artista se inclinó hacia ella con complicidad-. Me alegra ver que Booth se ha puesto de nuevo en circulación.

_-¿Cómo dices? _

_-Ya sabes, cielo, que ha vuelto de nuevo al mercado y ha apuntado al mejor blanco posible, o sea, tú misma._

_-No estoy segura de entenderte... pero lo que iba a decirte es precisamente eso_ -Brennan se mostró dubitativa antes de volver a hablar_- ¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente ha terminado con Hannah? Quiero decir, sé que han terminado, pero no sé si en su cabeza o en su corazón, todavía..._

_-Vamos, debería ser obvio hasta para tí, Brennan. Ella se ha ido, y muy lejos, creo, así que no supone un escollo a salvar._

_-Nunca pretendí salvarlo, Angela. Ella estaba ahí, en su momento y en su sitio. Yo no tenía derecho a entrometerme._

_-Era un escollo, Brennan, y lo sabes. Porque tú volviste de tu expedición y le mirabas de otra manera. Lo vi incluso antes de que me hablaras de todo lo que había pasado. Incluso antes de que él nos hablara de ella. Lo vi, y nunca me equivoco, créeme. Ella era el principal tropiezo para que vosotros dos estuvierais juntos. Y ahora no está, luego... _

_-El pasado es pasado, y no merece la pena volver a él_ -dijo Brennan categóricamente en su línea más científica y racional, aunque estaba segura de que esas palabras no eran del todo suyas...

_-Totalmente de acuerdo_ -contestó Angela con igual seriedad.

_-Así que centrándome en el presente, vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Crees que todo ha terminado? ¿Crees que él lo ha superado?_

_-Yo nunca he olvidado a Wendell_ -confesó Angela con ternura_-. Durante un tiempo pensé que era el hombre de mi vida, aunque realmente no estuviera segura de ello. Pero me hizo feliz, y siempre recordaré esos momentos porque todo lo que nos hace felices tiene un hueco en nuestro corazón. Así que cuando volví con Hodgins pensé que había sido solo una etapa en mi vida. Bonita pero efímera. Hannah ha sido eso para Booth. Y su etapa, francamente, creo que ha terminado. Y quedas tú. _

_-Booth me dijo una vez que Hannah no era un premio de consolación... Yo no quiero serlo ahora tampoco. _

_-Claro que no, cielo _dijo Angela cogiendo sus manos_-, tú eres el primer premio. Y no todos los que participan en una carrera consiguen el triunfo a la primera... _

Angela sonrió ampliamente intentando infundir confianza en Brennan, pero al poco se dió cuenta que no hacía falta. Veía en sus ojos esa determinación tan familiar, esa que no admitía barreras de ningún tipo, y se alegró muchísimo. Quería verla feliz, completamente feliz. Y sólo Booth podía conseguirlo.

_**¿Qué os parece el resultado? Espero comentarios, please…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**El final del fic ha llegado. Reconozco que la última parte me ha costado muchísimo, y que me he llegado a plantear dejar el fic inconcluso e incluso borrarlo, pero la cantidad de alertas que han llegado durante este tiempo confiando en mis historias como favoritas o siguiéndome como autor han hecho que no lo deje sin terminar.**

**Gracias siempre por leerme, por seguirme, por elegirme entre cientos de autores. Las historias cobran vida cuando hay alguien que las lee.**

"_**I can make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that i wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you"**_

_**(Adele)**_

Booth caminó despacio por el laboratorio en dirección al despacho de Huesos, tomándose su tiempo. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y cómo, pero no quería permitirse ni el más mínimo resquicio de duda. Aunque lo había decidido hacía horas, cuando la resolución del caso era ya clara, la experiencia le decía que tomarse unos minutos antes del empujón final era lo más cabal.

Veía a Huesos en su despacho al final del pasillo por el que andaba, como siempre sentada frente al ordenador concentrada en la información. Sabía que estaba cansada porque el último caso les había exigido una gran dedicación a ella y a todo el equipo, y que lo que quedaba, la eterna burocracia de papel, era la antitesis de su gratificante trabajo.

Pero además sabía que el cansancio no sólo era físico. Mentalmente necesitaba un respiro, habían sido muchos casos encadenados en el tiempo, sin apenas paréntesis entre uno y otro. Había demasiada gente mala en el mundo como para permitirse un receso, siempre la habría, y Huesos había entrado en aquel mundo indirectamente por él. Tenía, como Booth, la aspiración de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y con menos basura suelta por las calles, pero él sabía que la labor no era fácil y aceptarla conllevaba un precio bastante alto. Huesos comenzaba a acusar ese precio, y Booth estaba decidido a aligerar el peso con el que había cargado al conocerle.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se apoyó en el cerco de su puerta y la observó sin saber muy bien cómo lo haría. Y cuando ella le miró, cayó en la cuenta de que había suspirado, quizá demasiado fuerte, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas con una cierta desconfianza. Pero sobre todo sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Brennan se había extrañado. Sabía que estaba ahí desde mucho antes, más o menos cuando le había descubierto pululando por el laboratorio. Había hecho como si no le hubiera visto, pero sabía que llevaba un rato dando vueltas. Despacio. Como si esperara para algo.

Eso le daba un poco de miedo. Agradecía el espacio que se había establecido entre ellos desde su cita, porque no había sabido cómo manejar aquello. Pero también sabía que Booth no iba a darse por vencido fácilmente, lo que le halagaba pero también le agobiaba, sobre todo ahora que el trabajo había bajado un poco su ritmo. El último caso la había dejado sin fuerzas, haciendo mella en una debilidad recién descubierta, amenazando con romper las barreras. Había sido demasiado personal, se había implicado en exceso rompiendo sus propias normas. ¿Normas? Ya todo valía. Sus sentimientos eran como un arroyo desbocado por las aguas crecidas del deshielo.

Booth estaba ya tan cerca de ella misma que podía casi describir todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Brennan solo con mirarla. Y sintió con ella su propio cansancio, y sintió por completo la necesidad de acabar con aquello y comenzar de nuevo.

Se apoyó sobre la mesa justo al lado de Brennan, mirándola cara a cara.

Y ambos sintieron que había llegado el momento. Ni antes ni después.

_-¿Todavía estás enfadado?_ –preguntó mirando directamente a sus ojos.

_-Ya no_ –sonrió levemente_-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Brennan intentó también sonreír, pero lo hizo con cansancio aunque con seguridad.

_-Fuerte. Muy fuerte. _

_-Es justo lo que quería oír. Es lo que salvará mi vida de un absoluto desastre._

Ella tomó su mano y la llevó a su mejilla mientras hablaba cerrando los ojos.

_-Sabía que cuando fuera capaz de mostrar, de reflejar de forma entendible lo que siento, mi vida sería más fácil. No me movería por un camino enrevesado, sin principio ni fin. Encontraría mi rumbo gracias a la gente que me quiere y a la que quiero. _

Booth besó con ternura su pelo.

_-Y yo estaba seguro de que, cuando apartara de mi mente y de mi corazón la ira y el dolor, sería entonces cuando podría amarte sin reparos y sin sombras. Podría hacerte sentir mi amor plenamente. _

_-Podrías hacerme feliz, y mis sueños se harían realidad. Lo harás, ¿verdad?_

El sonrió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le había costado tanto esa sensación que por primera vez no se sintió culpable de ser feliz.

_-No lo dudes ni un momento. Para eso estoy aquí. _

_-Entonces déjame que…_

_-Ven aquí_ –dijo Booth extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella como señal de refugio.

Ella se metió en aquel hueco como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda su vida. En realidad llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo, siempre que él le proporcionaba la seguridad y el confort en los malos momentos.

Pero siempre había buscado el alivio de un compañero. Ahora también buscaba el calor de un amante. Estaba dispuesta a dar todo, y sabía que recibiría también todo a cambio. Pero es que aunque no hubiera recibido nada sería suficiente. Porque nada podía cambiar el hecho de que amarle ya ocupaba un gran espacio en su corazón.

¿Creía en el destino?, se preguntaba mientras dejaba que Booth la envolviera por completo con su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón. No. Decididamente, no.

_"Tú puedes querer a un montón de gente en este mundo, pero sólo hay una persona a la que más amas._

_-¿Cómo sabes cuál es la persona que más amas cuando estás confundido por los mensajes químicos que viajan a través del sistema límbico?_

_-Sólo lo sabes._

_-¿Qué pasa si dejas escapar a esa persona?_

_-Esa persona no va a ninguna parte."_

Porque desde el principio había sabido que Booth era la persona a la que más iba a amar en este mundo, aunque muchos otros intentaran confundirla, aunque las circunstancias intentaran impedirlo. Y también sabía que no le dejaría escapar pasase lo que pasase, porque solo con él podría hacer el resto del camino.

Con la persona a la que más ama. Con nadie más.


End file.
